User talk:Abigail PuppyLover
Leave your messages here! PLEASE (PLEASE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE) put a title and sign off with your username or IP Address when you post a message! It is much appreciated by me and my pets! =) I get extremely confused if you guys don't post the title and just write your message under someone else's post. And do sign off with your username; you don't have to put the time or date you posted it, just type your name beside your last sentence. I'm lazy to check the recent activities to find out who posted the message. Thanks! _____________________________________________________ Golden Retriever So you have the Golden Retriever & New Friends version? That's great! You can help add Golden Retriever exclusives, since I just have Toy Poodle & New Friends! For example, we need a picture of the green Pro Lure from Golden Retriever and the pink Pro Disc from Golden Retriever. ChishioKunrin 14:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! My name is SodaDog! I am a british Nintendogs fanboy who plays most Nintendogs games including the Nintendogs + Cats Version! I have joined this wiki since it had least to none Nintendogs + Cats information and been contributing to this wiki a lot. I also like pokemon and Animal Crosssing especially when i play it more often! My dogs at home in Nintendogs + Cats are Peppy who is a cute Shiba Inu, Ekeli who is a German Shephard and is the best dog in the trio, and the third one is named whiskers! a cute little tabby cat who sometimes finds gifts once in a while. -SodaDog The Version i got I got Golden Retriever and French Bulldog! Peppy is on Golden Retriever Version while my Chihuahua Whitney is on French Bulldog! -SodaDog Oh hi! Oh thats OK, she's sometimes mean and bossy to other people, just take no notice of her. NintenCockerLuv, a person on this wiki, had a username that Poodlelover10 thought was innapropriate, so she bossed her to change it. But ChishioKunrin stepped in to save the day, saying that the name can be misleading if people didnt think of Cocker Spaniels first. So in the end PoodleLover10 apologized to her, and thats why i stepped in to back you up. Anyways, i do believe we haven't met? I'm Alicia, and i must say, i really love the way you decorated your page with photos. I need to do that XD Real life cat and dog pics Yup! And thanks! I love them sooo much, even though they can be a little troublesome sometimes. ^^ ChishioKunrin 12:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) stupid idiot You and chishiokunrin are both stupid idiots. Keep calling me names. It's not going to change anything.Poodlelover10 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok OK. You can delete this message. I won't call you names any more. And i deleted all of my messages.Poodlelover10 18:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Why is your Longhair cat named Louie if it's a female? 01:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Wikia contributor 67.184.218.172, September 20th, 2011, 20:51 ur cat is so cute and i have a poodle just like yours bye!!!!! [= Oh, I just forgot those two names. I just thought I should mention it C: Hi. ~Wikia contributor 67.184.218.172~ I do sometimes forget to put my IP address when I write messages, because no one's perfect. Like ChishioKunrin, you do seem to be a good friend. 8-) Somebody made my userpage, but they acted like a vandal and put in false info. I think it was the person Nintendude244 was talking about. Here is what they put: I'm no talented loser. YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I removed the message and put in the info about myself, and I told XxTimberlakexx to block that person I mentioned earlier, but when I read the IP block list, the address was already blocked. I find it unfortunate that all of the blocked users are vandalizing userpages, and all of the currently blocked people are blocked for that reason. To me, they seem like minions to Bandipedia's The Vandal Master. I had no idea that an actual user would be blocked (BlazeChance1). Please reply on my talk page. You're cute puppy pictures~ I like those cute puppy pictures you make they are like art. '''-Sovietdog '''19:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________ Thats ok. At least you got the Victory Shades page right :) Nintendude244 18:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know For some reason i am european and i have the european version of Nintendogs + Cats so if you look at pages with "PAL" labeled on it, that means the information is straight from my game like for example, the cashier of Cafe Petrov is named Anita instead of Ellie. by the way, i got a funny pic of my dog. I will upload soon! -SodaDog Thanks :) thanks for the help :) Sovietdog 01:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you hiya its Taylor 516 again, thanks for the personal information advice. I wasnt thinking when I posted that since I assumed it was more like a facebook environment but then I noticed others have the ability to edit my user page, which I find a strange thing to be able to do so I removed the personal bits :p. Can't wait to get my 3DS so I can eventually discuss the game! street pass How far away is the maximum amout for you to link up with somebody in street pass? Sovietdog 15:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Random Question Hi! I have a question about the game and you seem like you know alot :D, I get my 3ds in a week and I was wondering something. For example of my question, I have the golden retriever and new friends version and plan on getting a pomeranian, it says you need to get so many owner points or play for eleven day, I know you can only earn up to 200 owner points a day for each pet, do I need three pets and be able to get 600 points a day to unlock the dogs and items within the set time frame and if I only have one will it take longer? Please and Thank you for any answer. ~~Taylor516~~ Thank ya! Thanks for the help! That's nice to know because I was also plannining on only having one pet at a time and devoting my time to my pet. Anyway thanks alot the help was very appreciated :)